


Just Us

by RoonCoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonCoon/pseuds/RoonCoon
Summary: Uh ok this was super sketchy and rushed and doesnt have a beginning its pwp im sorry ahha.Anyways,Chin/Steve/Danny love.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was bc of my s/o and i discussing chin being a softie while fucking steve and Danny being a dirty fucker so yeah

Dannys hand went under steves chin,part of his fingers splayed on the navy mans throat,pressing into the flesh. He tilted steves head up,looking over his flushed and panting expression. "Good boy." Danny hummed,giving,his throat a dominating small squeeze,stepping closer and putting the head of his dick against his lips. Chin rolled his hips against Steve,his dick jutting up and brushing against Steve's spot,making him gasp and puff hot air on Dannys dick. The blonde smiled and slid his dick halfway into his lovers mouth,relishing in the way he automatically relaxed his throat to take his length. Chin was still slowly thrusting into Steve,elicting moans that zipped up Dannys spine and right down into his dick. Despite the awkward position of steves throat,He still managed to deepthroat Danny without issue. The haole cop was grinning down at the sight,Strong superseal between the two men,one buried in his ass,the other In his throat. The thought alone could probably push him off the edge.Coupled with the feel of his dick sliding far down steves throat,(evident by the Soft bump Danny could feel against his palm when he went particularly deep)Danny felt ready to cum already. 

 

He pulled out of Steves mouth,chewing his lip as the brunette sucked in air,panting softly. "Want me to fuck you too?You'd love that,wouldnt you?" A sly smile spread on his features as Steve nodded,obviously enjoying the idea. Danny wasted no time in pushing steve onto Chins solid chest,slicking his dick up with the lube. Steve moaned at the position change,His breath hitching when a slick finger pressed up besides Chins considerable length. Steve whimpered out a "oh fuck" as Dannys finger worked fast,becoming two quickly and spreading him further. "You're doin great, Steve" Chin mumbled against his shoulder blades,planting soft kisses there. The asian man had stopped moving,letting Danny work his magic on their gasping and moaning boss. Danny had managed to stretch steve out sufficiently,whispering Dirty hot things to the tattooed god in Chins lap. Steve felt like he was going to die if he didnt get Danny in him right then,canting his hips toward the short man and groaning. The Jersey cop finally obliged,pushing Steves long ass legs up,making him shudder from yet another position change. He lined himself up with help from Steve,pushing in slow. 

 

Steve held his breath and willed his body to relax,eyes squeezed shut because _fuck_ that kinda stung but _fuck_ it felt good. Danny had a simular reaction to the tight fit,both he and Chin shuddering at the feeling of their dicks sliding against eachothers. He completely slid in,thick cock throbbing in Steve along with Chins.all 3 men were biting their lips,stifling their groans. Steve broke first when Danny shifted,letting,out a startled moan/yelp because _fuck_ whatever he just did felt fantastic."fuck-fuck move please guys move" Danny held Steves hips and Chin wrapped his arms around his torso,slowly pulling out then thrusting again. Chin was pushing in whenever Danny was pulling out so steve was,never empty and that had the poor brunette shaking and moaning like an amateur porn star. Chin and Danny glanced at eachother,Chin leaning up to give the haole a nice hot kiss,nipping his bottom lip.He growled in response to the nip,thrusting into Steve as he did. Another sharp noise from Steve made it obvious he liked the thrust. In a show of dominance both men started ti thrust at an even pace into Steve,making him cry out and arch up into Danny,blunt nails scratching marks against his shoulders. "Oh fuck!Fuck!"

 

"Like that Steve?Like being fucked by us?Whos your favorite cock,huh babe?Bet its mine"

 

"I bet its mine.Right Steve?You love how long i am huh?"

 

"Nngh-ggghh-FuCK."

 

Steve was on cloud nine as both men pumped into him,murmuring Dirty filthy things. Steves legs felt weak as they fucked him,his own ignored cock jumping and jolting against his stomach.He reached a hand down to relieve the pressure he felt,nearly sobbing when Danny grabbed his wrist,pulling it away "Nuh uh babe.Youre gonna cum from just this.Just us." Steve nodded and just regained his grip on Dannys shoulders,fingers tugging the blonde hairs."nn..fuck " His hips were working with the other two men without fault. Suddenly the movement halted and the position changed.

 

Steve was now sandwhiched between the men,sitting in their lips on their dicks,legs hoisted up.He cried out a little as they thrusted,shutting his eyes and letting his head fall next to Dannys,breathing heavy. He was stretched to his limit,about to fucking explode."Gonna cum-Gonna-gonna-" hus body seized up as he came,spurting cum against Dannys stomach and clenching hard around their cocks,causing them to groan. They both fucked into him quickly,spilling their seed in him,Danny growling and digging his nails into Steves hips,Chin moaning low and squeezing his arms around the mans chest. They all sat there,chests heaving as they came down from their highs. Steve let out an uncomfortable noise as the softening cocks became too much for him to handle. Both men wordlessly and carefully pulled out,leaving a trail of sticky release behind them. Steve shivered awkwardly while both men laid him on his front on the bed. They both just kind of admired the view,making steve grunt awkwardly."Hey,take a picture itll last longer." Steve mumbled and Chin looked at Danny,wiggling his brows "Will do boss.You look good double stuffed"

 

"If you actually take that photo,I will fire your ass Kelly."

**Author's Note:**

> Commenta and kudos r appreciated <3


End file.
